


Snektember 2020

by slateblueflowers



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dramatic Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, See chapters for content warnings, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, Snektember, Snektember prompt fills, implied nsfw, nice, references to Samuel L Jackson, snekley, wordcount: 69
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slateblueflowers/pseuds/slateblueflowers
Summary: Prompt fills for Snektember 2020.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25
Collections: Snektember 2020





	1. Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> No cw for this chapter.

If asked about life post-Apocalypse, Aziraphale once would have dithered, expecting to mumble about ineffability. Expecting to avert his eyes.

He didn’t expect treading familiar wooden floorboards, didn’t anticipate continuing to sigh into old vintages.  
Didn’t expect to still have a reason to smile brighter than London summer sun, a smile bright enough and warm enough to draw sleek black coils into an unending orbit.

But luckily, he is.


	2. Basket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cw for this chapter.

Dusk settled quietly as Aziraphale reached for more yarn, humming distractedly. Rather than finding soft fiber, his hands touched sleek scales. A sleepy hiss emanated from the basket. 

“Darling, scooch. I need the orange and you’re right on top of it.”

“’sssswarm.”

“I know, dear.” He carefully extracted the bundle of rust colored yarn. “There’s a love. Go back to sleep.” 

“Mmnn.” 

Aziraphale shut the lid, humming once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on tumblr @puppy-bums


	3. Ducks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote two for this prompt. Whoops. The first of these is for my dearest David ❤️  
> No cw for this chapter.

“Angel, you can't really see ducks’ ears, right?”

Aziraphale hummed agreeably around a bite of torte.

“But - remarkable senses of hearing, ducks.”

“Certainly.”

“Point is, angel, just because you can’t see the ears doesn’t mean they’re no good.”

Aziraphale paused.

“And you know, snakes’ ears are tough t’see, too.”

“So you’re saying - ”

“I’m saying that I heard every word you whispered to your first edition Neruda this morning, yes.”

* * *

“I’m not wearing that.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Try it on, at least.”

“You’re not getting that abomination on me.”

“But dearest, I _made_ this for you. With my hands! The human way! Because you said you got cold more easily as a snake.”

“Don’t pout at me like that – it’s just, it’s covered in little _ducks_.”

“Yes, and they were very difficult to knit. Now put it _on_ , Crowley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on tumblr @puppy-bums


	4. Sneks on a Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no cw for this chapter.

Crowley whistled. “Damn, angel. You need to wear black more.”

Aziraphale tugged at the sleeves of his black sweater and leather jacket as they left the bookshop.

“I’m not entirely sure who you’ve dressed me as, but I suppose I can suffer for Anathema’s Halloween party. Where’s your costume?”

“Don’t you worry. Now, right as we enter, you need to say these words: ‘I’ve HAD it with - ’”


	5. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring dramatic aziraphale. cw tennessee williams characters.

Aziraphale flopped dramatically onto the striped blanket, sighing deeply. He rested the back of his hand against his forehead in a way Blanche DuBois herself would have applauded.

“Oh, I _do_ wish it wasn’t so dreadfully _hot_.”

Hearing nothing, he continued.

“Goodness, but I’m simply _too_ warm!”

The sand finally shifted, and a black diamond-shaped head appeared. “You could have just said you were ready to go,” Crowley grumbled.


	6. Snekspeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied nsfw

“Oh, darling,” Aziraphale murmured into Crowley’s ear, hips moving gently, “I think you’re nothing short of absolutely,” he mouthed at Crowley’s shoulder, “divine.”

Aziraphale tightened his grip on Crowley’s side. “Will was mistaken,” he added, voice husky as turned Crowley’s face towards him to kiss his temple. “Lady Macbeth was no serpent,” Aziraphale trailed a delicate hand down Crowley’s spine, “So let me show you how good you are.”


	7. Naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no cw for this chapter

Soft autumn rain and a lilting Brahms tune accompanied Aziraphale’s reorganization of the poetry section. He slid aside a thick volume, smiling softly when as the black shine of scales was revealed.

“Oh, hello dear. Napping in my shelves again?”

The snake’s tail flicked, eyes resolutely closed.

“Jealous of Neruda?”

Slowly, a single yellow eye cracked open.

Aziraphale smirked, reaching forward. “Come, darling, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.”


	8. Snuddling (Snake Cuddling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of 'Naps.'  
> no cw for this chapter.

Aziraphale pulled Crowley from the shelf, draping him gently over his shoulders and heading towards the backroom. He eased himself onto the sofa, swinging his legs up and leaning back. Crowley moved to rest in Aziraphale’s lap, draping coils over soft torso and generous thighs while bringing his head to nuzzle beneath Aziraphale’s chin.

“Sleep well, Crowley,” Aziraphale murmured.

A sleepy voice responded a moment later. “You too, angel.”


	9. Through the Ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no cw for this chapter.  
> context: snakes like to sleep after big meals.

Aziraphale absolutely could not find him like this again. He had spent millennia being giggled at as he sedately slurred after a big meal. Aziraphale definitely could not be allowed to see him now, with an enormous lump disturbing the sleek lines of his body, the only evidence of his impromptu feast. It wasn’t _his_ fault so many frogs lived behind the shop. ‘Ssss just his nature. Sssshut up.


	10. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no cw for this chapter

“Do you remember –“

“Nope.”

“Do you _remember_ – “

“Stop it.”

“Shush, dear. Do you remember that time – 1824, at the Wemberly’s – when that _horrid_ man followed me around all evening? Kept asking to dance? And you crawled up my back, slithered over my shoulder, and stuck out your tongue? His _face!_ ” A wine-soaked smile. “Do you remember?”

“Yeah, angel. I remember.”

A brush of the hand.

“Thank you.”


	11. Very Big or Very Small

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very big. no cw for this chapter.

The only place in Crowley’s flat that Aziraphale truly felt comfortable was wrapped in the arms of his beloved. Or, rather, nestled amongst the coils of his rather scaly and overlarge beloved, as he was now. Aziraphale smiled as he settled himself further into the smooth loops of Crowley’s body, draping a wide tail over his lap. Readjusting the tartan blanket and nuzzling close to Crowley’s head, Aziraphale slept.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr @puppy-bums


End file.
